Wake up
by lightfeather5632
Summary: I HAD TO DO IT I'M SORRY Finland wakes up to Sweden in bed, and Sweden won't tell him what happened. Rated T to be safe
1. realization

I'M SORRY I JUST GOT INTO THE FANDOM AND IT HAD TO HAPPEN I HAD NO CHOICE I WAS BLACKMAILED BUT NOT REALLY BUT AS FRIEND REQUESTED THIS BWAAAAAAHHHH ;_;

* * *

Finland opened his eyes to be greeted with the relaxed face-for once-of Sweden.

He froze, his breath hitching._ 'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod...'_ He whispered mentally. _'Why am I in bed with Sweden? Wait did we- OH MY GOD DID WE-'_

The thought disapeared as he took a quick look under the covers to check. Yep, no clothes.

The thought that they seriously did "it" Freaked him out.

He had no time to ponder, as the ice blue eyes in front of him opened.

There was silence as they stared at each other.

Finally Sweden gasped and sat up incredibly quickly, startling Finland. He grabbed his glasses off a small table beside the bed and with shaky hands, put them on. He blushed and opened his mouth to speak.

"Its not what you think, I just-" Finland gave him a WTF look.

He paled and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"sweden..."

He spoke low and softly, uncharacteristically making him seem threatening.

"What happened last night...?" He whispered.

Sweden looked up from the floor, looking surprised. "You... You don't remember, do you?" He asked slowly.

Finland nodded.

He sighed in releif and stood, putting his shirt on. He, surprisingly, was wearing pants.

"It doesn't matter. Come on, we have a meeting." He grabbed his tie and suit jacket and hurried out of the room.

Sweden blinked and stood too, slipping on a pair of discarded pants and a shirt.

His knees nearly buckled. He felt so sore! **(I felt REALLY weird typing that sentence... I just had to fix it)**

He gasped, leaning into the wall for support. "owowowowow..."

A short silence in the room as his brain nearly short circuited from the events that had happened.

He woke up naked to Sweden in bed...

And his hips were sore...

Sweden was acting weird and won't explain what happened...

Finland's eye twitched.

"WHAT THE HELL!"


	2. movie making

ARG I was bored and I'm alone at my house for 5 HOURS So i decided to update.

* * *

Finland sat silently at the world meeting, not listening to America's hero rant and instead thinking about the mornings events and trying to remember what happened.

"arg..." He said softly, burying his head in his arms.

WAY to much stress for him...

Sweden's POV:

I looked over at Finland, glad he didn't remember but a little sad he didn't.

Maybe its better he didn't.

But looking at him, he really looked stressed out about this.

Should I tell him...?

No.

England objected to America, and France said something that made him mad. England turned towards Sweden and Finland.

"Hey, finland, sweden, do you agree with France?" He asked.

Finland's head snapped up and he gave England a dazed look. "wha- oh! uh... yes?" He said hesitantly. Sweden wasn't exactly listening either, so he just agreed with Finland.

France smiled. "good, then I shall inform miss Hungary." He pranced off and England sighed.

"Um, England, what did I just agree to?" Finland asked.

"You agreed to America making a movie and have all of us star."

Finland paled and Sweden refrained from face palming.

America's obnoxious laugh came from the door and he yelled. "Ha ha ha! Thanks for agreeing, dudes!" England turned and screamed at the door.

"JUST HOW GOOD IS YOUR BOODY HEARING, YOU GIT!" He said, storming out the door.

Another yell from america and the sound of retreating footsteps. "AMERICA GET BACK HERE!"

Then silence.

Finland sighed. "Oh, god no."

*TIME SKIP*

The next day, at the world conference building, Finland and Sweden walked in, sweden in front.

Suddenly he stopped, causing Finland to crash into his back. Finland backed up and rubbed his nose.

"Sorry." Sweden apologized.

Finland looked around Sweden to see a full out set. Austria sat in a director's chair, sighing. Finland ran up to him.

"HEy, Austria, why are you director?" He again sighed. "I didn't exactly want to, America told me I had to for some reason and when I asked him, he smiled and walked away."

"Sounds like America." America suddenly was standing behind Finland with Japan, who was holding a video camera, and smiled.

"What was that about me?"

"AUG!" Finland screeched, jumping onto Sweden. Sweden grabbed onto him so he wouldn't drop him and looked quizically at Finland.

Finland felt his face heat up and he knew he was blushing. "Uh... Sweden, can you let me down...?" He asked.

Sweden carefully set him down and Finland smiled gratefully at him.

"So... uh... Whats the... uh, movie, um, about?"


	3. Chapter 3

OHMIGOSH MY TEACHER TALKED ABOUT ME AND I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE_(was reading)

WHAT HAPPENED:

Mrs. Davalos: Well, I know most of you will like Persuasive writing better than Narrative writing. However, some of you do, like Hanna. (My real name) She's writing everywhere, If you go to the orchestra about ten minutes into lunch, she'll probably be sitting out side the door, writing in her binder.

Me: *reading a book and not listening*

*silence*

Me:*i look up* what? *everyone was staring at me*

Mrs. Davalos: It would be nice if I had a room full of Hanna's, but reality is cruel.

Me: o.O...?... *Closes book*

**Also, I'm currently out of ideas for stories(sort of) And I'm thinking of asking for requests. I decided to do it. So, if you have any ideas, I'll look them over and try writing them. Don't worry, I'll say it was your idea! ^u^**

* * *

America smirked. "Its a western movie about a cowboy who was theif and he had accidentally kidnapped a girl along with the gold, and then, obviously, I go rescue her! Also, apparently, when the girls and poland found out about it, they all dropped out, so now you have to be the girl, and Sweden the cowboy."

The two froze in place and exchanged a look. Finland had a look of horror.

Japan smiled quietly and held up a camera. "Japan heres gonna be the video dude!" America laughed.

France walked over with the costumes and dumped them in sweden and finland's hands. "I can't believe you made me do COSTUMES America!" He snarled.

England yelled over. "Shut up, Frog! You deserved it!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Cue ANOTHER fight which I'm not even going to bother to type about...

Sweden led Finland to the unabused side of the room.

After a lot of fighting, Switzerland had finally walked over and knocked them out by hitting them over the head with his gun.

He sighed and watched and Italy tried to help Germany pull the -hopefully- not dead bodies onto chairs.

Japan alone survived the fight, even though he was just standing in the middle of the fight the entire time.

Canada did too, well, they think he did.

That guy standing over there with a hockey stick IS Canada right?

Whatever...


	4. Now corrupting the story XD

Later, As the two were technically alone, as there was still the passed out- scratch that, hopefully passed out, bodies of America, england, and France. They were in the worst of the fight, anyway.

The others were awake and setting the place back in order.

Finland turned to Sweden, who was seemingly staring at nothing. Twiddling his thumbs, he forced a tiny smile. "um... So, Su-san?"

He turned to look at him, almost making Finland flinch. _'Scary...'_

"Yes?" He asked.

"well, uh, are you sure you can't tell me what happened that night? Please?" He added with a pleading look. Sweden appeared to be thinking. Finally he replied. "not yet."

Finland opened his mouth to protest, just as America finally awakened and jumped to his feet, startling Finland.

"hahaha! Alright! Lets start that movie!" turning, he saw Finland and Sweden, smiling. "Hey dudes! Go put on your costumes!"

Finland remembered the dress he would have to wear and paled, getting up quickly and turning on his heels to dart away. A hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against a chest.

Looking up, was Sweden's penetrating stare. "Lets go, Finland."

His eye twitched and he merely squeaked as the Blond carried him under his arm to another room, a dressing room.

There was no way out of this for Finland.

**(Me: Cue my troll face. *sadistic smirk*)**

Sweden gently pushed Finland out of the dressing room, decked out in an over-the-top white lacy dress and high heels. Sighing, Finland sat down on a chair near the set.

Sweden wore something that looked like cow boy gear, but without the hat.

America jumped to the set with a megaphone. "ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY GET OVER HERE BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

Reluctantly, they all walked towards the set. Japan fiddled with the camera, not paying attention at all. Finland and sweden didn't even bother to get up, they were close enough anyway.

**Can I just do a time skip to after the movie making? Great. If I feel like it, someday I might edit in the movie part. If anyone wants me to, that is.**

-Time skip-

Finland trudged home, exhausted. Sweden walked beside him, silent as usual.

Reaching Sweden's house, since Finland was staying there for a while, just because this author agreed this stories gone to hell and her hands decided to make this story stupid.

Pulling out a key, Sweden opened the door, allowing Finland inside.

He went straight to one of the spare bedrooms, having been there enough times to know where everything was. As he entered the room, he felt sweden push him towards the bed.

He yelped, tripping over his own feet and landing over the plush covers face first.

flipping over, Sweden's hands landed on either side of her head, caging him in. A blush rose to his cheeks. Sweden's warm breath tickled the shell of his ear.

"You want to know what happened right?"

Finland swallowed nervously before nodding.

"This is what happened." He said quietly, before he captured the smaller's lips in a kiss.

* * *

Sorry bout' not updating for so long, i'm trying to get back on track. **LEMON NEXT CHAPTER! XD I'VE CORRUPTED MY OWN STORY!**


	5. Chapter 5

Just a quick message, **I'm sorry I'm taking so long with the next chapter,** It took me forever to gather enough courage to actually start writing **my first lemon that would be going online... ;_; **

Pathetic me.

mya... :,(

**I would be grateful if someone could give me some pointers, like pm me some good tips** and such so I can get motivated, its really hard for me... Every word i type i blush, squeak like a mouse, and dart out my room as if im scared of my computer... DAMN IT ME STOP BEING SUCH A PUSSY AND GET ON WITH IT- **Again, please give me some tips... I NEED IT...**


End file.
